Dragon Ball Z Extended Side: Nightmare Symphony
by Glyde
Summary: This story could be considered a DBZ Movie. It does NOT use any known characters, but instead is a retelling of the story much like Goku's. Follow Nesubi as she makes her heartbreaking decision: betray her saiyan brothers? Or protect her new home?
1. Act 1

Every so often, we hear the stories that we are never meant to hear. Legends of events that should not have happened. It is possible that some of these events could very well cause the end of existence. Certain energies that arise from these cosmic events ferment in the darkness of the universe. They grow, soon engulfing entire planets, entire solar systems, and entire galaxies. Enter Urouborous (Yu-Ro-Bo-Ross), a planet in the exact center of the four galaxies, a completely uncharted planet. Urouborous has been kept a secret to all but a select few. Unfortunately, Galactic Tyrants like King Cold and his psychotic sons Cooler and Freiza have ways to discover universal secrets. One of these many, many secrets is the exact location of Urouborous and that this planet houses the most concentrated amount of energy in existence. This cosmic energy is enough to power an infinite number of worlds; or turn a lunatic into an unstoppable, immortal monster. What men like King Cold do not know is that Urouborous is also the most technologically advanced worlds ever to exist. They have had their share of conflicts but over the millions of years of their existence, they have come to realize that it is their sole duty to contain and protect this energy.  
King Cold decided to send one, single Saiya-jin as a scout to the location given on the data disk. This Saiya-jin was a young, beautiful woman named Nasubi (Nezu-Bee). She was a short girl, lightly tanned with long, smooth, deep purple hair accented by her dark green bangs. She disliked fighting, but it was nature for Saiya-jin to love war. Against her will, she took her orders and left for the center of the universe.  
Four months had passed and King Cold's men had lost communication with Nasubi's pod. Cold grew impatient in the following days and ordered his own son, Cooler, to take the Data Disk housing the information, including the Hyperspace Route, on Urouborous. Cooler's younger brother, Freiza, became jealous of his Father's decision and had his personal enforcer Dodoria steal the Disk. He planned to take Uroubrous and its energy for himself as his seat from which he would rule the universe. Unfortunately, for him, he was not alone in this ambition. Another Saiya-jin named Parparra, the leader of King Cold's Task Force, had decided to over-throw his superiors. He sent two of his Deconstruction Corps. cronies, a Namek named Crane and Jakammer, a thug known for his excessive force, to steal the Disk.  
"Sir, it's Gabec, our ship will be ready before Freiza and his idiot father even know we stole the Disk."  
"..."  
"Sir...?"  
"Let the games begin."

DRANGON BALL: EXTENDED SIDE  
NIGHTMARE SYMPHONY

"Nasubi, dinner is ready." A young, handsome man with light blue flesh and brilliant emerald eyes held his hand over his brow looking out the beautiful field and caught sight of the same young Saiya-jin sent to scout this magnificent planet. She stood smiling, holding a small, round, yellow creature with a tiny face and tiny black eyes. It wheezed out a cry squirmed a bit. She laughed and set it down, running towards the young man with the small creature rolling along behind her. Her laughter could be heard throughout the field all the way to the neighboring farms.  
Upon arriving one the planet nearly a year ago, Nasubi began her mission. She discovered the entire planet was covered by one massive city. She had landed in the area of the planet used to grow crops. It was also home to a young man named Dijeh (Dee-Jay). He greeted her once she emerged from her ship but she immediately attacked. They fought for a while but when she realized that he had not even broken a sweat, she gave up. In the following months he cared for her, taught her the language spoken by the denizens of Urouborous, he even taught her how to fight without using the massive amount of ki that Saiya-jin styles required. She loved him.  
"Alright, I made all your favorites since tomorrow in your birthday." Dijeh spoke softly, setting down plate after plate of food.  
"So is it just that you're into fat chicks? Cause I've never been fat a day in my life and like hell if you're going to turn me into a fatty now, buddy." She grumbled, and began chewing down on everything her had expertly prepared. Even the little yellow ball creature looked interested. "Huh? Oh! Here you go Shishiko!" Nasu giggled, dropping a small piece of salted meat on the floor next to the beast. "You, on the other hand, love being fat! Huh?"  
"Hah, do not let him eat too much; we will not be able to help me much at all with the crops! As if he helps much in the first place." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Shall we go into the city later?"  
"Yes! I looooove the city! We both do, right Shishiko?" She jumped a bit, smiling brightly and scooping up a very excited Shishiko. "Let's go now!"  
"Don't you want to finish eating first? I cooked all that food!"  
"No time! Shopping must be done!" She shouted, running out the door with his shoes in one hand and Shishiko in the other.  
"Where do they get this energy?" He paused for a moment and hung his head. "Oh yeah... heh... The planet is full of it... silly me."

"Think there are any hot aliens where we're goin?"  
"Is that all you can think about, Dozer?" Crane murmured, picking his long black nails.  
"I tend to worship the female chest. It's a hobby of mine when I'm not off punching a hole in the surface of an enemy planet." Gabec turned away and pumped his fist once. He was a hefty Saiya-jin. Defiantly the rough and tumble kind, shoot first, shoot some more and when everyone is dead, ask a question.  
"Dozer, you and Cement will scout the planet's surface. The probe we sent earlier has apparently picked up a vast amount of life. Lord Parparra would love for us to clean it out before he gets here." Crane murmured, looking to the mountain of a red fleshed man known as Dozer and Cement, a short yet very strong Emmegajin. Almost immediately, they donned their armour and set off in separate pods to the planet's surface.

Next time on Dragon Ball: Extended Side, the nightmare has begun! The terrifying Decon. Corps. have descended to the planet in search for both Nasubi and the source of the planet's infinite energy. Will Dijeh and Nasubi be able to stop this evil force? On the other hand, will Nasubi's Saiya-jin blood awaken the ruthless Saiyan-Soul? Find out next time on... DRAGON BALL: EXTENDED SIDE - NIGHTMARE SYMPHONY!


	2. Act 2

The ground shook violently, windows burst from the unstable energy given off by the Saiyan pods colliding with the city streets. Widespread panic broke out almost immediately. The invaders emerged from their pods and took in their surroundings.

"How the crap did we not see this from the ship's scanners?" Dozer barked.

"I'm guessing the huge energy field encasing the planet screwed the sensors up. It's perfect, the perfect cloaking device." Cement cackled, eyeing a small group of terrified Urouborobians. "Heh, well hello there, freaks!" He pointed a nail to them. In a brilliant flash of black light, they were reduced to dust. Their dying screams echoed throughout the city. With that, the two renegades began their spree of destruction.

Nesubi held her hips, spinning about in front of a mirror, the dress she wore fit perfectly. "I don't know, should I buy it?"

"Well, you didn't have a problem with the other twelve dresses." Dijeh stood, knees shaking, under the weight of all the bags she had hung upon him. He sighed, turning on a heel to look out the window just as a shock wave hit the building. Dijeh's balancing act began buy tossing a few of the bags in the air and catching them around and extended left foot, steadying him-self on a toe. The dumbfounded shoppers hit the ground as the building rocked. Once everything was, relatively, calm again he dropped the bags and rushed over to the dazed Nezubi. "Come on, something bad is heading this way. I can feel it."

"Wait, we have to make sure everyone is ok." She shook slightly, a deathly feel came over her. She knew this energy, like a raging fire that was about to engulf the entire planet. "God, no; they're here…" She trailed off, glancing to the cracked window.

"Then we'll face them together! Nevertheless, we have to get out of here. They will be looking for you. If you really want to help protect my people then we need to get away from these crowds!" Dijeh held Nesubi's arms, staring deeply into her eyes.

"R – Right… I really do want to protect this world… It's my home now." She smiled lightly, attempting to mask her fear of the coming battle. "I'd die for this place."

"Lets home that's not going to happen." He turned away, helping her to her feet and heading for the nearest window.

"Ah, you feel that, Cement? I caught scent of Nesubi." Dozer jerked his head about, trying to track down its source until he saw her and Dijeh standing at a blown out window in a nearby building. "Can you feel it, Cement? There's going to be a fight."

"Hold on you idiot! We need to call the others!" Cement barked, reaching out for the hotheaded warrior. It was no use; he had already shot off to attack Nesubi without second thought.

"Alright, you followed me here, now what?" She looked to Dijeh, leaning up and kissing him softly before she stepped out over the edge of the building. In the blink of an eye, Dozer and collided with the small girl. It was a bit of a surprise to the hulking fighter that she could have put up such a brick-wall defense. In a flurry of attacks, their limbs became nothing more than a blur.

"I suppose we can just eliminate her now." Cement smirked, looking to Dijeh. "Would you like to dance?"

"It would be my honour, mercenary." Dijeh bowed slowly. In an instant, he hovered just ahead of Cement, staring back at him blankly.

"Shit!" Cement jumped in shock. "Well aren't you fast! And you know our language too, a little rusty but I suppose we've got Nesubi to thank for that, huh?"

"She taught me quite a bit. By the way, that looks like it hurts." Dijeh sighed, pointing to Cements chest plate.

"What the hell are yo…? UGH!" His mouth filled with blood as his chest armour burst. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground below, lifeless.

"I'm sorry you had to die on a foreign world, but you've caused far too much pain to this place." He hung his head for a moment, praying for his fallen opponent before looking back to Nesubi who was struggling somewhat.

"I'm gunna crack you open like a nut you little brat!" Dozer pumped his fist into her chest. It definitely hurt, but she took it; he was impressed.

"That… Tickled…"

"Huh? When did you get so tough?" He grunted, his arm starting to shake as she pushed back.

"Love can help a lot of things. It's definitely gunna help me beat the piss out of you!" She slammed her free hand into his wrist, breaking it on contact. Before he could react, she spun once, bringing her foot across his face. She spun once more and formed a blade of energy that protruded between her middle and ring fingers like a raptor claw. "Get… Off… My… PLANET!" She screamed, piercing his chest armour with the energy claw and tearing up his chest. His blood covered the dress she hadn't paid for yet, pissing her off enough to boot kick him straight into the ground, causing a small crater to form. She tried catching her breath, but her fight had drained her.

"Damn!" Dijeh flew over to her side, catching Nesubi just as she was about to drop. "You did great, love. Now rest."

"Dijeh… I - I… Love…" Her smile remained, even as she blacked out.

"I love you too, Nesubi, forever."

"Both of them, dead? How annoying. No matter, I believe it's time we took matters into our own hands." Crane nodded, looking to Jakammer and Gabec. "Begin ciphering the energy from the planet. I want our Lord Parparra to have the first taste of Immortality upon his arrival."

Gabec huffed, his contempt for Crane rising. "Why should he, the third in command, decide who gets to become a god first? I'm the one Parparra chose to run this operation! Not him!" He whispered to himself, running his hand through his thick hair as he left the bridge of the small Saya-jin ship. "Heh, I'll get the first batch and crush Crane myself. Then Parparra will have respect me more than that walking green bean!"

Next time on Dragon Ball: Extended Side, Dijeh is forced to leave Nesubi with the Elder Healer, hoping that she'll recover in time to back him up. Meanwhile, Crane begins pumping the infinite energy from the planet as the first ingredient for the Elixir of Immortality. Will Dijeh be able to hold his own against these blood thirsty foes? Will Nesubi awaken in time? The conclusion to this riveting story, next time on: Dragon Ball: Extended Side – Nightmare Symphony!


End file.
